


Animal Instinct

by bucheonsbabe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe ABO, Anal Sex, Baekhyun just really likes it rough, Chanyeol likes roughing up Baekhyun, Cockslut Baekhyun, Cumslut Baekhyun, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions and depiction of consensual unconscious sex, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of choking, Mpreg, Name-Calling, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Quick mentions of injuries, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, The dom/sub undertones are very light, Unconscious Sex, mentions of biting, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucheonsbabe/pseuds/bucheonsbabe
Summary: As a mated couple, alpha Chanyeol and omega Baekhyun only have two weeks to indulge themselves in kinky activities before Baekhyun's heat arrives. Because when it does, their plan is to make a baby.





	Animal Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Biggest thank you to Ti for helping me edit it and Jamie for helping me with the summary. *throws a kiss at the both of them*
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story *_*

Baekhyun passes out during sex because Chanyeol is so rough and good inside him, unforgiving thrusts that don’t let Baekhyun rest, no amount of begging is enough to put the alpha down, no amount of screaming either because they both know Baekhyun craves this treatment.

He gave Chanyeol permission to continue fucking him even when he passes out, begged Chanyeol to empty himself inside him, absolutely did so on his knees, sucking him off with kitten licks, offering puppy eyes. _Please continue using me- even if I’m unconscious._

And what did Chanyeol do? Mount the fuck out of him, knot buried deep inside the unconscious omega and even with the force of the knot, the one that usually has Baekhyun screaming in pain, painting his mate’s back with marks, this time Baekhyun stays unconscious, exhausted.

They can’t help it either; a newly mated couple after _months_ of seduction, courting, running after each other, teasing- sexual tension be _damned._ The other reason they do this is because soon, they won’t be allowed to- not safely at least.

Not when Baekhyun carries pups.

Baekhyun’s heat is due in two weeks, meaning he can’t carry at the moment no matter the amount of cum Chanyeol plugs him with.

_An omega can only become pregnant during the period of heat._

Which is exactly why they’re fucking like animals- they can be rough, Chanyeol can have him safely pass out and cry and be in pain. But in two weeks, he won’t.

In two weeks, when Baekhyun enters heat and is able to carry, potential of pregnancy being almost a hundred percent, Chanyeol will not lay a hand on him the way he does now. No more choking the little wolf, no more tugging his hair, no more spanking until he’s crying.

And _clearly_, no more Baekhyun passing out in the middle of getting mounted. Be gone the knotting and unconscious sex and giving head until he’s gagging- Chanyeol would _never_. Even if Baekhyun begs for it like the whore the alpha _knows_ he is- _his_ little whore- he won’t.

Now he indulges him, indulges them both in what they love- the alpha goes out of his way to have Baekhyun begging and crying and screaming, nothing stopping him but the safeword they agreed on. Both wolves even planned the date on which they’d mate, considering Baekhyun’s heat cycle.

They didn’t touch each other explicitly before the mating ceremony- how they even managed to contain themselves is something Chanyeol always had a hard time understanding considering their attraction and remarkable sexual drive.

But they knew of each other’s preferences.

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol wanted to mount the living fuck out of him and, after being reassured of the fact that his potential mate was into the same things as him, Baekhyun unashamedly told Chanyeol how much of a good whore he was going to be for him, his little play toy.

So, exactly two days after Baekhyun’s heat ended, they mated.

The omega had to be locked away in a room and Chanyeol had to be chained in a basement; they both _knew_ they’d jump each other otherwise. Getting Baekhyun knocked up the first time meant no rough sex to be followed for the entire period of his pregnancy. Nine months.

That was an absolute _no_.

The agony that accompanied Baekhyun spending his heat alone, knowing so very well his mate- his _alpha_, was around, chained and locked not to jump him, all made it worse. The pack had taken special measures to keep them from each other, both wolves asking them to do it beforehand.

“Don’t let us out under any condition.” Chanyeol had announced, reunited with the alphas of the village. “No matter what happens, _do not_ let us out.”

“Because if you do… it’ll be dangerous.” Baekhyun had simply provided, to which Chanyeol had answered in a chuckle.

“I’ll mount him, I swear.”

Baekhyun, despite his flush, had hit Chanyeol on the arm and told him to be quiet. “Since, you know, we planned the calendar-“

“To know when I’m allowed to have my way with him.” Chanyeol finished, moving a hand to Baekhyun’s neck. “We wanna have fun before his next heat hits.”

Now, as Baekhyun lies unconscious under him, Chanyeol smiles. They’re still connected, the knot keeping the alpha inside him as always. It’s been three days since they’ve mated, three days in which they’ve locked themselves in their hut and have been doing nothing but _fuck_.

They have another two weeks of fun, but to the alpha, _everything with Baekhyun always will be fun._

Sexual attraction can’t be denied at this point- the fact that Chanyeol wants Baekhyun under him about all times of the day- but there’s love underlying it.

There’s affection.

There’s Chanyeol holding Baekhyun in his heart, Chanyeol looking after him, Chanyeol wanting a _family_ with him.

“Yeol.” The omega stirs, placing fingers on the arm resting over his waist. “What time is it?”

“It’s seven.” Chanyeol drops a kiss to his cheek. “Sleep some more.”

“Shouldn’t we- oh, we're still locked.”

Chanyeol laughs, rubbing his stomach. “You passed out, remember?”

“Sometimes I forget we’re locked.” Baekhyun answers, sounding all things fascinated. “It’s like my insides got used to your shape.”

“Is that supposed to be romantic?”

“Fuck you.” There’s no bite in his words, only embarrassment.

“Pretty sure I’m the one doing the _fucking_ here, darling.”

It’s silent for a moment- the alpha takes it as a sign that Baekhyun went back to sleep and so, he reaches for the blankets and covers them both.

“I love you.”

Chanyeol blinks.

“I love you so much.”

Baekhyun turns around, pain written over his traits as he adjusts to twisting the knot inside himself to face Chanyeol and move one leg over his mate’s waist. “I love your dick of _course_ but I love _you_ more.”

“Is that your second attempt at being romantic?”

“I’m going to hit you, Chanyeol.”

Despite all, Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun closer to lick inside his mouth, under the omega’s tongue, against his teeth, sucks the tongue in his mouth. “And I love you too… but you taste like my cum.”

Baekhyun finally hits him in the chest, trying to shove his _own_ tongue down the alpha’s throat. “Just wait-“

The sudden movement is unexpected- how Baekhyun climbs on top of him all while the knot stays in place is a miracle. Chanyeol is quick to react- grips Baekhyun’s hips with such force the omega whimpers- a real whimper of pain and fear.

_“Don’t move.”_

Keeping both hands on Baekhyun’s hips, Chanyeol squeezes again. “Baekhyun- _fuck_\- the knot is still inside!”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen, the hand he has on Chanyeol’s chest starts shaking. “I forgot-“

“Don’t move.” The alpha repeats, slowly pulling himself up, one arm around Baekhyun’s waist to gently flush him closer to his chest. With the arm that isn’t holding the omega, he reaches to the place where they’re connected.

_No blood in view_. Chanyeol retracts his hand. “Does anything hurt?”

“N-No.” The smaller sounds shaken up, arms wrapped around Chanyeol in a way to seek shelter.

“Try clenching down- not too hard.”

The omega obeys, slowly closing his entrance on the knotted dick inside him- Chanyeol sighs, it’s still tight around him. “Okay, we’re safe- you’re safe- _fuck_.”

“I-I’m sorry-“ Baekhyun whimpers against his neck, shaking. “I was trying t-to tease you and- and get on top but I just- I forgot about not moving too much and I-“

“It’s okay.” The alpha reassures, moving his hands to where he gripped Baekhyun earlier. “I’m sorry for scaring you.” When Chanyeol looks down to the smaller’s hips, he sees actual scratches- blood coming out from the place where he caught Baekhyun in a hurry. “I prefer scaring you than tearing your insides- fuck- I’m so sorry you’re bleeding”

His claws must have dug into Baekhyun’s skin- inner wolf surfacing at the panic. “Hey, listen to me.” Chanyeol tries, rubbing the smaller’s back. “You’re okay- it’s okay.” But Baekhyun seems to find no comfort in his words, continues clawing at him.

“I won’t let anything ever happen to you, do you hear me?”

“But it could have.” The omega’s tone is void of any emotion.

“You caught me by surprise.” Chanyeol explains, grabbing a cloth on the table by their bed to start washing the blood away from his lover. “But I’d never have let you move more- I’d have choked you or put you down by force if it came to that.”

Chanyeol grabs the fallen blankets and places them over Baekhyun, still cleaning his skin. “And my goal was to scare you because had I not- I know you, Baek. You don’t react.” He doesn’t want to think about what _might_ have happened. “You’d have continued moving.”

Chanyeol never gives Baekhyun orders outside of the bedroom where they’ve established and consented to it both, he never does it outside because Baekhyun _would_ obey immediately.

That’s how omegas are, how their minds and bodies are made to be. Most are sensitive to orders coming from their alphas- and since Chanyeol had never tried it before, didn’t intend on doing it either, it was luck this time because not _all_ omegas are affected this way.

And that’s why Chanyeol was ready to maybe claw at him.

Perhaps unconsciously, but panicking, Chanyeol had gone in another mindset- it was now or never, and Chanyeol wasn’t ready for _never_. This is his omega- his mate- and the fact that Baekhyun has chosen Chanyeol means the world to the alpha- means that he’ll protect him with his life.

Chanyeol is a few years older too, three might not be that much in the eyes, but it means Baekhyun is younger and not as experienced- 19 and 22 years old, they look good together, people say.

“Baek- listen to me. I’m not angry-“ He’s fucking_ terrified_. “I’d never use that to make you obey by force, but I had no choice-“

“I’m not angry about that.” Baekhyun stops him, sighing. “I’m angry because I was reckless and scared you- what would I have done if you didn’t react fast enough? I’d have become a scarred omega!”

_Never._

“I won’t let that happen- I wouldn’t have. I’m quicker, stronger and bigger than you- no way in hell I would have let you move any more.”

No answer.

“We just have to be a little more careful okay? We avoided it this time, but for the coming times, now we know.”

“I- I’m sorry-” Baekhyun sobs against his chest, still holding on as hard as in the beginning. His fists are tightly holding onto Chanyeol biceps by now. “Chanyeol.” He calls for the alpha softly, like he’s afraid of the words coming out of his mouth. “Do you realise- you’d have had a scarred mate- Useless and-“ Chanyeol smells his breathing picking up, heartbeat accompanying the flow. “And I’d never have been able to carry pups- wouldn’t be able to give you pups.”

The shivers running on the alpha’s skin don’t go unnoticed- _can’t_ go unnoticed. Baekhyun tightens his hold around the taller.

There’s so much more that could have gone wrong- pregnancy excluded. Sex would have been impossible, health problems. Chanyeol doesn’t even want to think about it. “You’re fine, that’s what’s important. That’s all.” His hands carefully reach to wrap around the omega’s waist, head dropping on his neck to inhale his scent- _fear and anger._

Chanyeol can’t have that.

Cuddling the terrified wolf a little longer, Chanyeol kisses the side of his neck. “We should lay off rough sex for a few days and have the doctor check on you, just to make sure.”

They do exactly that, the doctor assuring them nothing has happened but to be more careful during intercourse- he even suggests always having Baekhyun under Chanyeol to limit the omega’s possibility to move, that way, Chanyeol has enough control and leverage to keep Baekhyun in place when he knots him. If he has the smaller’s wrists pinned to the bed and his entire weight on the omega, there’s no way Baekhyun would be able to move.

Not that he’d _want_ to, anymore.

It takes a few days for Baekhyun to stop feeling scared of being knotted until they have full penetration again, days Chanyeol and him relearn sexuality.

There _are_ other ways to have fun.

Rimming is the first one that comes to mind, the one Baekhyun about loves the most. Next is frotting, just the omega seated on Chanyeol’s lap to grind his smaller length against his alpha’s, coming just from the friction. Giving head comes days later, when Baekhyun gets back in the mood to be slutty for Chanyeol, when going on his knees becomes- _again_\- the most natural thing to do.

And slowly, almost a week later, Baekhyun brings up full penetration again. This time, however. Chanyeol doesn’t take him roughly, wanting the omega to rest and trust his own body again, not to be scared of the knot anymore, he does so slowly with Baekhyun lying under him, wrists pinned.

Baekhyun being crushed by his mate’s weight, both hands pushed against the bed over his head, held by one of Chanyeol’s hands as the alpha’s other and free hand fingers him slowly, one digit at the time before retracting all four fingers and positioning himself at Baekhyun’s entrance, pushing in.

It’s new to the both of them- _so_ new.

Having done nothing but mount Baekhyun, Chanyeol feels the tight push in more than anything in his entire life- the way it slowly opens for him, clenches, pulls him in, grips on him- _Lord_ it’s wonderful. “Baby?”

Baekhyun looks completely blissed out, eyes lost, clenching down. “It’s… good.”

An overwhelming sensation even, not used to slow soft lovemaking, it’s like they’re discovering each other again. A new time, a new way.

“Does anything hurt?”

“N-No, just new? This is going to sound stupid but-“

“It’s lovemaking, Baekhyun. None of it is stupid.” The alpha leans down to kiss Baekhyun’s cheek. “It’s new, okay, but does it feel _good_?”

In a way, Chanyeol is much more worried about this than he thought he would. It’s not simply about Baekhyun’s safety and having him carefully pinned under him, but it’s also the change. It’s the fact that Baekhyun _loves_ acting slutty for Chanyeol- craves the rough treatment Chanyeol always provides. Baekhyun needs to be spanked and choked and called dirty names as much as he needs air- needs the control and guidance Chanyeol provides by leading their bedroom scenes more than anything.

Baekhyun likes _letting go._

And what they’re currently doing is so, _so_ far from the feeling Baekhyun usually craves. So far from the arousal that arrives with the control Chanyeol is gifted with. The entire nature of their interactions finds itself being _changed_.

“I like it.” Baekhyun whispers like a secret, squeezing the hands he has pinned down in an attempt to move and Chanyeol takes the hint, linking their fingers together and thrusting slowly in and out.

It takes them about twice the time to get off- Baekhyun stays _conscious_ the entire time, whining obscenely while Chanyeol calls him words of endearment he never uses during sex- all reserved for outside the bedroom, none degrading, for _once_. And Baekhyun _likes_ it. Blushes deeper when Chanyeol praises and tells him how beautiful he is than when he calls him his perfect little whore.

Just as the alpha is about to shoot his load inside Baekhyun, seconds before the knot, he leans down. “Want me to pull out?” Chanyeol knows all too well his voice is cracked, primal instincts driving him inside his mate the more his knot is about to swell- Chanyeol sounds like pulling out would cost him his _life_.

That’s how marvelous it feels like to be buried deep in an omega- in one’s omega _mate_. To feel his insides, his warmth- the way he cries and begs to make it feel good- to know it’s none other than the little wolf lying under him who has caused this knot to swell, this body to burn and this heart to beat.

But then, Baekhyun is _so_ much more.

“No.”

There’s not much time before Chanyeol’s penis forms a knot- to decide, and the alpha doesn’t want to repeat what happened last time. “I can pull out- Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun guides the alpha’s head in his neck and takes a deep breath. “Shoot inside me.”

“No moving then.” Chanyeol orders.

“N-No moving.” Baekhyun replies.

With one last thrust, a bite to Baekhyun’s neck and an animalistic growl, Chanyeol locks them together with his knot, shooting inside the omega in thick ropes- Baekhyun’s belly swells immediately with cum.

_Much_ more cum than the usual.

Chanyeol barely recovers from his orgasm that force comes back to him- God knows from where- and with unrivaled strength, pushes Baekhyun’s hands harder against the mattress, his own legs weighing against the omega’s, canines piercing Baekhyun’s neck.

The alpha draws _blood_.

Baekhyun’s orgasm is triggered by the bite, head spinning and not knowing where to focus- the knot pulsing inside him, the body over his or the fact that he’s out of breath or-

_Fuck_, Chanyeol’s heart is pounding out of his chest.

“Chanyeol?”

The alpha bites down _harder_.

The more Baekhyun tries to speak, the more Chanyeol puts weight on his body and bites, drawing all the more blood to the surface.

_Just what is wrong with him?_

Before an outburst can happen, Baekhyun takes breath after breath, trying to understand.

Chanyeol would never hurt him- yet that’s _exactly_ what he’s doing.

He doesn’t want to trigger the alpha further- although he has him down and everything hurts, Baekhyun knows with absolute certainty his lover would never try to hurt him unless- his pounding heart, weakening Baekhyun- it all makes _sense_.

“I won’t move.” The omega tries, whispering, staying completely still in his hold.

His mate is scared, that’s what’s happening- Chanyeol’s inner wolf is reacting to the last incident and just like he clawed at Baekhyun’s hips back then, Chanyeol draws blood from his neck this time. Baekhyun has to snap him out of it for the way the alpha’s heart beats against Baekhyun’s chest- the wolf is clawing at him in fear and Baekhyun can’t handle it anymore.

Physically it’s uncomfortable, but it’s nothing they’ve never done before. It isn’t the first time Chanyeol bites his neck during sex or drinks from his blood- but it isn’t done like _this_. Fear dominates their game this time- the alpha isn’t doing it because he gets pleasure out of it but because he’s _scared_.

“Chanyeol?”

It still doesn’t work, makes Chanyeol bite him _harder_.

Clearly, Baekhyun doesn’t worry about the results of being held with canines in his neck- he won’t pass away from it. Wolves technically cannot be emptied of their blood with just a bite- until Chanyeol’s knot deflates at least and there’s only one way to address it.

“Chanyeol, you’re hurting me.”

The canines retract immediately. _Touché_.

“You’re freaking out, Yeol.” Baekhyun announces in the calmest voice he can find. “It’s okay- I’m here and I’m well. I won’t move.”

No answer.

“It’s your inner wolf. I _know_ you’re scared but I _promise_ I won’t move an inch.”

The hold around his wrists lessens, finally, he can feel his blood circulating again. Even now he knows better than to attempt any kind of movement. “Chanyeol?” He tries calling for him again, letting the alpha lick the blood away from his neck. Baekhyun wants to tell him to let go completely but that’d be a _terrible_ idea.

If Chanyeol’s inner wolf was brought out although they’re both doing well, enjoying and completely safe when Chanyeol pushed his knot inside Baekhyun, it means the alpha’s inner wolf had thought of it _numerous_ times. And there’s about no way to tame a terrified inner wolf.

Baekhyun knows that.

While Baekhyun tries to think of what to do, Chanyeol breathes in his neck, nuzzling his claim mark before kissing up to his cheek where he catches Baekhyun’s eyes, confused and hurt.

“Yeol?”

Again, no answer. Instead, the alpha blinks at him until his eyes flash azure once, twice, and they’re back to normal.

“My wrists- they hurt.” Is the first thing the omega lets out knowing Chanyeol has somehow snapped out of it.

“Fuck- fuck, fuck, fuck.” Chanyeol mumbles, looking around them like their surroundings will give him the answer. “What happened?”

Baekhyun attempts to move his wrists, turning his wrists a few times to feel them again before reaching for his lover’s face. Immediately, Chanyeol’s hand presses against the middle of his chest, sending him with force against the mattress.

He’s quick to understand this time.

Stilling both hands against the mattress, the omega attempts to grab his attention. “You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?” Chanyeol sounds so very confused, blinking like Baekhyun just spoke a foreign language. His hand still doesn’t move.

“Your inner wolf is reacting- I was just reaching for your face.”

The alpha gives him no sign to indicate he understood.

“Your hand pushing me down, I meant.”

Finally, the hand retracts from his chest and before Baekhyun can even move again does Chanyeol lean down, kissing against his neck’s pulse point. “I’m sorry-“ Just from the way he breathes against his neck, Baekhyun knows he’s going to cry. “Baekhyun, I’m so- so sorry-“

And Chanyeol does, sobs in his neck until Baekhyun can safely reach for him, arms wrapping around his shoulders, petting his head. “Take a breath, I can still feel your heart thumping like crazy. Please just breathe- I’m _right_ here.”

The sobbing doesn’t stop, except now Chanyeol is shaking, shivers breaking over his skin where Baekhyun can feel them from their naked bodies rubbing. “I was… hurting you- fuck. Baekhyun, _fuck_, I was being an actual danger to you!”

“No.” The omega stops him right away, tugging his head up by his hair. “No, look at me. You were scared- Chanyeol, you were absolutely terrified-“

“But I _did_ hurt you.” Chanyeol argues, refusing to meet his eyes. “I did.”

“It’s no different from clawing at my hips the last time- you just decided to bite instead.” It stays true that Chanyeol was completely out of it and that the grip around his wrists was too tight, but Baekhyun can’t be mad at him.

They should’ve discussed this matter before engaging again.

Because not only did Baekhyun uniquely consider his very own fear, decided to wait for complete intercourse and knotting again, but he had not thought of the effect it would have on his lover- on _Chanyeol’s_ inner wolf. On the wolf that would give up his _life_ for Baekhyun.

“It’s not like it’s the first time you bite me or have my wrists pinned- or in pain for that matter, Chanyeol.”

_It is nothing new to them._

“But that was discussed before.” Chanyeol argues back, opening and closing his eyes like it would make the headache go away. “That-“ He gestures between the both of them. “That was just me losing it.”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath- _relax and go easy on him. He’s still scared._

“Chanyeol, you ordered me before and I didn’t get upset at it- I _know_ you have no ill intentions towards me. I know you’re looking out for me and if anything, how scared you were about hurting me says a _lot_ about the way you love me.”

The alpha stills. Baekhyun might have gotten a hold of his mind for a moment.

“I’m not upset- I was confused at first but I _cannot_ be upset at you. Not when you’re ready to do anything to have me safe.” The omega reaches up to drop a kiss against the alpha’s mouth, hands pulling Chanyeol’s head back with him. “I love you and I am _not_ upset at you but we need to talk and find a solution because I can’t be triggering your inner wolf into panic every time you knot me.” And before Chanyeol can open his mouth, Baekhyun pushes a finger against his lips. “No guilt tripping yourself, Yeol. I don’t want any of that.”

The taller is still not having it. “There was blood on your neck- I bit you hard enough to draw your _blood_.”

_Is Chanyeol serious?_

Baekhyun chuckles to that. “I’ve literally bore my neck to you every time we had sex so you could bite me- _and_ drink my blood for that matter. Or did you forget?”

The way Chanyeol’s eyes move to Baekhyun’s neck lets the omega believe his mate is relearning this information- discovering it, like it was completely wiped out of his memory. “Did you forget that I let you fuck me until I pass out? Biting and pinning me down is seriously _vanilla_ compared to what we do- I let you choke me, spank me, call me your whore and make me gag on your dick _or did you forget?_”

The knot pulses inside Baekhyun. “I let you fuck and knot me _even_ unconscious- Chanyeol, I’m not stupid. I let you mate me for a reason.”

Chanyeol moves his arms to cage Baekhyun’s head and move his weight on them. _Go on._

“I trust you.” It’s a little too raw and Baekhyun’s throat hurts and his eyes water. “I only have one chance in life to get mated and _I chose you._” Does Chanyeol not know any of this? “As an omega, I’m already vulnerable on my own- even in a pack. But to have only one chance for a mate? It makes it all worse.”

“You’re not vulnerable.” Chanyeol stops him, expression hardening at his words. “You can take much more than any other omega I’ve seen- you’re no one’s weak bitch.”

“I know.” Baekhyun chuckles, kissing the corner of his mouth in an attempt to calm him. “What I’m saying is most of us obey orders directly from our alphas, Chanyeol. Imagine me getting mated with a crazy alpha- do you get what I’m saying?”

To that Chanyeol nods. Baekhyun takes it as his cue to continue.

“We’re submissive by nature- we obey and we become even more vulnerable when we carry.” Baekhyun can feel his heart beating faster- he knows, he just knows from the way Chanyeol’s eyes change in the slightest to his smell. The faintest mix of adoration and shyness. “One chance in a lifetime and I chose you. You don’t scare me- whether you have me tied, fuck me unconscious or pin me down because your inner wolf is taking control- you do not scare me. Not in the slightest.”

And he knows. Baekhyun just so very well knows he could not have made a better choice when Chanyeol’s eyes flash red.

The color of love- the manifestation in cases of extreme love, of the deepest emotions an alpha may feel in his life. Chanyeol feels it.

“You think I’d let you ever lay hands on me if I didn’t trust you with all the kinky _shit_ we’re into?”

Baekhyun notices the color in Chanyeol’s eyes shining brighter the more he speaks. The prettiest red he has ever seen and the most beautiful mark of adoration. “I put my life in your hands when I decided I wanted you to mate me- now to breed me. I trust you to take care of me when I carry just like I trust you as much when I’m awake than when I’m asleep. I don’t want you ever doubting this.”

“Didn’t I scare you once, though?” Chanyeol’s eyes are still as red and Baekhyun doesn’t know if the alpha even feels the change in coloration. “When I gripped you days ago- when you jumped me _while_ the knot was still inside you.”

Tugging at the taller’s hair, Baekhyun laughs in his face. “You’re funny, you know. Did that time in the forest when you also scared the living _fuck_ out of me by pushing me in the river to avoid me being bitten by a snake also count?”

Laughing, Chanyeol rubs their noses together. “What’s the correlation?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “If you’re trying to keep me away from harm, it doesn’t count.”

Had Chanyeol not acted fast enough that time, Baekhyun would have been poisoned by the snake, and by the looks of it, either he’d have fallen sick or would have died. Ever since, they’ve decided to never step in that portion of the forest, the one near where the river runs, without their pack. Even as an alpha- even as two wolves, this snake’s bite is one of the most dangerous things. They haven’t gone ever since, Chanyeol not wanting to risk Baekhyun getting bitten again and Baekhyun not wanting to take the risk of his lover being potentially harmed by this breed of snake.

Chanyeol’s eyes flash red one last time before he empties himself in long shots of cum inside Baekhyun, the knot shrinking back to let him pull out.

That same night, they decide to always have Baekhyun tied to the bed for full penetration- only to soothe Chanyeol’s inner wolf.

If he’s tied by the wrists and legs, there’s no way he can possibly move. The couple also establishes- _Baekhyun_ does- that Chanyeol is, as always, allowed to bite and suck his blood for any reason he deems convenient, whether sexual drive or to calm himself.

Chanyeol is allowed to mount him and call him degrading names, allowed to rough him up, shoot his cum wherever he wants, knot him _and_ still be allowed to continue if Baekhyun passes out.

Those are things they know- have known for a while before even engaging with each other sexually- have known of their preferences and tastes, but Baekhyun takes the moment to remind him in an attempt to take the guilt off his shoulders.

Reminds him these are things they both love and agreed on, reminds him he has given him permission and that in no way should Chanyeol feel guilty about taking what he’s allowed from the omega, what has Baekhyun’s cunt dripping in slick- what obviously arouses him _too_.

The next time they do penetration, two days later, Chanyeol has him completely tied down, legs spread, open and ready for him- and mount him he does. The alpha fucks the sanity out of him, fucks hard enough for Baekhyun to cry and scream harder than the usual. It makes Chanyeol stop.

Stop and ask if Baekhyun still remembers the safeword- if Baekhyun needs him to pull out.

_On the contrary._

The omega shakes his head, face completely flushed red. “I-It’s so much better like this.” He trembles, would have laughed at Chanyeol’s confused expression if not for the way he can barely catch his breath. “I-I have no choice but keep my legs spread and take you- I feel so… slutty.”

“That’s because you’re my _slut_.”

Baekhyun comes from the bite that follows in his neck, untouched, and although Chanyeol struggles a little with his inner wolf- the omega sees it from his azure eyes- all he does is bite and lick the smaller’s blood until his heart is content, until he’s reminded that Baekhyun is still very much tied and in place with no chance of moving. And he got tied so well to the bed that in no way- even with struggling- would he be able to move in the slightest.

The knot penetrates the omega with such force he cries, shaking, and passes out as Chanyeol starts emptying himself inside his fucked hole.

Chanyeol keeps taking Baekhyun roughly for the week that follows- their last week before Baekhyun’s heat- and as the days pass, the alpha explains that he no longer wants to bite him by fear, but because he likes the act in itself- drinking his blood, hearing him whimper in pain.

And when his heat hits, Chanyeol also has to tie him down because Baekhyun is completely out of his mind- high on the hormones that trigger the cycle in an omega’s body- would impale himself on Chanyeol’s dick and knot and _move_. Not only until it’s dangerous but until he actually _harms_ himself.

It’s a normal thing for omegas in heat, Chanyeol knows that. He also knows Baekhyun absolutely wants to be filled with his pups.

Taking pity on the poor dripping wet omega, Chanyeol asks the doctor if he’s allowed to be a little rougher in bed with his mate because apparently slow, soft and very safe sex does _not_ soothe Baekhyun’s heat. The old man says it’s not a risk in the first month since the pups will grow in Baekhyun’s womb and Chanyeol’s penis won’t ever reach it.

Some limitations apply.

No hands on the stomach that is to carry the pups, nothing like choking and spanking- tying Baekhyun, as long as Chanyeol often checks on his blood circulation, is fine. However, the omega isn’t allowed to lie on his stomach, nothing even near a _little_ rough after a month because the pups will have started to grow at a much quicker pace. And when they do and take more space in the omega’s body, it becomes easier to harm them- whether in or out of the womb.

That’s why Chanyeol from now on always ties him down, sometimes having no choice but ordering him to stay put or obey what he’s saying- the hormones have him completely _senseless_.

The alpha is still scared considering penetration so they strike a deal together; instead of rough penetrative sex, Chanyeol lets Baekhyun gag on his dick and choke on him as much as his heart desires it.

It turns out to be successful as it helps calm down Baekhyun’s insane heat peaks, thus being more satisfied. His body takes it to redirect attention from satisfying his sexual craves to procreating.

The omega is announced to be carrying right after.

At the end of his heat, when he’s capable of going out without whimpering about being penetrated, without Chanyeol threatening to kill anyone who comes near his mate in _heat_, they go to the doctor.

“Congratulations, you’re carrying! It took quite fast!”

Three months later, the doctor is able to tell them Baekhyun is having four pups en route.

Chanyeol eats Baekhyun out that night until he’s dripping so much it becomes embarrassing, the alpha’s face full of his slick and yet, he _keeps_ slurping the liquid, tasting Baekhyun, praising his taste, his smell.

They make sweet, _sweet_ love and the alpha spills his cum on Baekhyun’s face, no longer allowed to knot him for safety measures. It’s a new discovery; Chanyeol has found painting Baekhyun’s face white to be his new favorite thing in the world.

“Remember when I said my insides are used to the shape of your dick?”

Chanyeol laughs, cuddling him closer from behind. “Unfortunately, I do.”

“Well, I think my face is starting to get used to the benefits of always being rubbed in your cum.”

“It’s a really good thing I love you or-“

Baekhyun’s nervous laugh gives everything away. “I’m- I’m serious. I love it when you do that.”

Kissing up his shoulder, the alpha caresses the baby bump in an attempt to not excite his omega too much- rubbing his belly always works in usual situations when Chanyeol wants him to soothe himself, wants him to lay back and take a breath.

Pregnancy can be extremely complicated not only in terms of maintenance but in the way it makes Baekhyun crave sex absolutely all the time- not that Chanyeol minds- but he _knows_ how fast it can go with Baekhyun, knows the smaller is used to rough sex- _kinky_ sex- knows how Baekhyun works and thinks and the things that arouse him- Chanyeol knows them all by heart.

But he promised him. He promised Baekhyun that once he gives birth and his body rests and the doctor deems it safe to start having sex again, he’d fuck him good. Promised to give it all to him without a restriction. Well, maybe just have him very well tied down.

And because he knows how Baekhyun is, Chanyeol has now learned to acknowledge his sexual needs and to satisfy them, but not let them shoot up the roof and bother the pregnant wolf too much. He has taught Baekhyun to enjoy as much slow penetration than focusing more on rough oral sex as that is allowed.

“Yeah? Want me doing that?”

Baekhyun audibly gulps. _He’s so fucking adorable. _“Please.”

More kisses, promises for the future, cuddling, Baekhyun sitting on Chanyeol’s face, being eaten out, suffocating the alpha with his thighs after Chanyeol emptied himself on the omega’s face.

“I love you.” Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun, letting the omega taste his own slick on his tongue.

“I love you too.” Baekhyun whispers in between a yawn, head resting against the taller’s chest. “You should buy me new handcuffs for later.”

Chanyeol can’t help but chuckle. “What else?” He drops a kiss to the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth. “What else would you like me to use on you?”

The omega’s head hides in Chanyeol’s neck for seconds before he speaks again. “A… leash?”

_Now how is he supposed to stay calm?_

“Maybe lingerie too? I’d look good, I think.”

_Is there a way to maybe hide his smell? If Baekhyun smells arousal on him-_

“I know you’re excited.” Baekhyun chuckles like a child behind his hand, looking up to Chanyeol’s eyes. “I smell it, Yeol.”

“I can’t give you that now because of the pregnancy, but I promise-”

“I’m not doubting you.” Baekhyun whispers back, laying his head on Chanyeol’s beating heart. “I like knowing the idea of me and these items together makes you react like this.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “_You_ make me react like this.” He rectifies, moving the hand previously over Baekhyun’s waist to play with his hair. “_You_ in these makes me react- just like you going around in that little see through robe makes me _react_ and I know I shouldn’t because it’s comfortable for you and for your belly- I know it’s getting hot too and you’re more at ease in light clothing but seeing you walk around carrying _my_ babies looking this healthy makes me… about just as excited.”

“You’re allowed to want me too. The same way I want you.” Reaching with a hand, Baekhyun cups Chanyeol’s cheek. “I won’t blame you- I _know_ I look good.”

The alpha can’t even throw anything back because Baekhyun is telling nothing but the truth.

“Yeol.” Baekhyun laughs, shaking his head. “I see through you, you know? I know you too well not to understand what you’re really on about.”

_Well shit._

“I like it rough a lot- you’re right. I like it rough because it’s you. But that doesn’t mean I don’t like it when you spread my legs and instruct me to lie back and be a good boy and take it slow. I like that _too_.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol’s breathy answer comes. “Just as much?”

“Just as much.” Baekhyun reassures. “Both have very different moods and because we haven’t gone kinky in three months, I pretty much _crave_ it, but I’ve come to like this- we just didn’t give it much of a chance before.”

What Chanyeol likes is pleasing Baekhyun, giving him everything he can to be happy and sated. And perhaps he’s been worrying too much. “The robe you wear around doesn’t even have the goal to make someone aroused but I- I just _am_.”

Baekhyun hums. “It just exposes my body right- I’ve looked in a mirror and I _know_. I look sluttier wearing it than not wearing anything.”

That’s a point the alpha can’t deny. “Next time you wear it, spread your legs for me and let me fuck you in it?”

The omega moves a leg to rest against Chanyeol’s waist, opening himself to the alpha. He smells like arousal- Chanyeol takes the hint and sinks three fingers in his wet cunt, fingering him softly until he comes, telling him exactly how he wants to take him in the robe- how pretty he looks in it, how healthy and round he’s coming and just how much Chanyeol is loving every second of it.

Baekhyun falls asleep against his chest after jerking him off with one hand, bringing up the digits to his mouth to taste it while Chanyeol watches- like Chanyeol isn’t being affected. But that’s okay. He’ll get back at him when Baekhyun’s breasts start filling with milk. See how bothered his little omega will be when Chanyeol starts ejaculating on his breasts or squeezing the milk on his dick and telling Baekhyun to come suck him off and taste himself.

But these games can wait until the morning because for now, the only thing that matters is the fact that Baekhyun is asleep in his arms, sated, safe, and carrying their pups healthily.

Because the only thing that matters is the fact that his little omega is pregnant and that Chanyeol is looking forward to building a family with Baekhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello how is everyone? Hopefully doing all fine.
> 
> Did y'all guess why I gave the fic this title? *wiggles eyebrows* I think that was well thought of for once JSJSJSJS
> 
> So like,,, this is an idea I had ever since???? I'd say months maybe? Something I've tried writing and decided to turn into an actual full fic. It was an idea I once wrote in a tweetfic but decided to develop it more and change a few things about it in a full fic.
> 
> I just really love ABO, it's SO wholesome and the amount of things you can do with it? Countless. It's probably one of my favorite AUs both to read and write. I swear you can just put?? Anything??? And it just works???? No one really questions it which is awesome because hey it's ABO JSJSJSJS anyways!!
> 
> I was in the mood for Chanyeol being the one panicking and vulnerable and all for some reason so I added it. Also some kink because I'm a whore for power play and by now I think we just all know that?? I think we do. For pregnancy my GOD I'm so soft for it like???? Sweet little almost addicted to sex omega Baekhyun having to halt his kinky activities because hey he wants pups??? My heart: soft.
> 
> Also the idea of pregnancy pretty much changing everything in a couple is something I've always thought of and have been wanting to write. Especially sex wise and especially when it's like hey we're into kink and now we gotta tone it down a little because my baby is pregnancy *_*
> 
> ANYWAYS!!! Hmm what else? Ah right some drama and angst with the knot thing because I'm ALSO a whore for a tiny angst. Idk the idea of a knot is fascinating to me jsjssjsj. And I guess the dangers of it too.
> 
> I really wanna hear what you thought of it and what you liked and all *_*
> 
> You can find me on Twitter (@bucheonsbabe) if you want to drop by and say hi or if you'd like to talk to me!
> 
> Please do tell me what you thought of it! I read all comments and they always make me super happy!! :)


End file.
